From Ancient Grudge
Synopsis A barn is set on fire at the Wainwright Farm late at night, and Gina arrives back from Liverpool. Vernon decides to screen films in the village hall. Plot Jim Wainwright's barn burns down and although the fire was started deliberately Wainwright claims it was an accident and not worth any police attention. The next day the headlights of George Allsop's Land Rover are smashed and he too says it is not a police matter. PC Ventress and PC Bradley think otherwise because the Wainwrights and the Allsops have been in a feud with each other for many years although things have been quiet between them for a long time. But they may be starting up again. Vernon Scripps thinks Aidensfield and other villages need a cinema. He gets a projector from a closed-down sex club and plans to drive around and show pictures at the village halls. Joyce Jowett is against the idea and wants to have final approval of the films. Cast * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * William Simons as Alf Ventress * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Ray Ashcroft as Jim Wainwright * Tom Lister as Harry Wainwright * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Patrick Baladi as Ray Thompson * Berwick Kaller as George Allsop * Richard Riddell as Jack Allsop * Peter Vaughan as Arthur Wainwright * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Phil Nice as Gordon Drew * Margaret Ashcroft as Dora Allsop * Elizabeth Bennett as Joyce Jowett * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:FromAncientGrudge1.png|An unknown culprit sets a barn on fire File:FromAncientGrudge2.png|Dennis thanks Alf for doing the evening shift File:FromAncientGrudge3.png|HQ soon gets a call about the fire File:FromAncientGrudge4.png|The evening train arrives into Aidensfield Station File:FromAncientGrudge5.png|David picks up a very tired Gina after a long journey File:FromAncientGrudge6.png|By the time the police arrives, the fire is extinguished File:FromAncientGrudge7.png|Jim reckons the fire was caused naturally File:FromAncientGrudge9.png|Alf becomes suspicious on Jim's straight attitude File:FromAncientGrudge10.png|Mike and Alf both decide to watch out for the Wainright's File:FromAncientGrudge11.png|Gina tells the crew how much Liverpool changed File:FromAncientGrudge12.png|A handsome fellow leaves the pub File:FromAncientGrudge13.png|Gina was soon head over heels just like in the movies File:FromAncientGrudge14.png|Gina's comment of romances in movies spark Vernon an idea File:FromAncientGrudge15.png|George Allsop's Landrover's headlights were smashed File:FromAncientGrudge16.png|Alf thinks it wasn't accidental File:FromAncientGrudge17.png|Alf thinks it Harry Wainwright's doing File:FromAncientGrudge18.png|Alf tells the Wainwright and Allsop feud to Merton File:FromAncientGrudge19.png|Alf also adds the feud has been going on for so long now File:FromAncientGrudge20.png|Dennis was impressed of the report but not amused File:FromAncientGrudge21.png|Vernon's idea was to show movies to each villages around the Moors File:FromAncientGrudge22.png|Mike rides back from Ashfordly Market File:FromAncientGrudge23.png|Up ahead, the Wainwright's horses comes loose File:FromAncientGrudge24.png|Mike, Arthur, and Jim work together to return the horses File:FromAncientGrudge25.png|On the other side, Mike, Harry and Tom arrive just in time File:FromAncientGrudge26.png|The three send the horses back to the fields File:FromAncientGrudge27.png|The horses are soon back at their fence File:FromAncientGrudge28.png|On the process, Tom steps on the horse's feces File:FromAncientGrudge29.png|Arthur was sure he locked the pen safely File:FromAncientGrudge31.png|Mike tells the Wainwrights to stop the feud File:FromAncientGrudge32.png|Jim is still convinced it was the Allsop' File:FromAncientGrudge33.png|Arthur tells Mike that they can handle the problem File:FromAncientGrudge34.png|Tom notices the cottage with the good view of the field with smoking coming out File:FromAncientGrudge35.png|Gordon tells Phil and Tom he rented the cottage for holiday File:FromAncientGrudge36.png|Phil and Tom find it a strange place for a holiday File:FromAncientGrudge37.png|Alf and David go to an erotic film cinema to borrow a projector File:FromAncientGrudge38.png|Vernon does the deal whilst David is confused with the erotic film File:FromAncientGrudge39.png|Meanwhile, the incident reaches an annoyed Merton File:FromAncientGrudge40.png|Merton becomes persuasive to end the feud File:FromAncientGrudge41.png|The Allsop' denies the Wainwright incident File:FromAncientGrudge44.png|Jenny tells Vernon when she saw the film "A Bout de Souffle (1960)" File:FromAncientGrudge45.png|Merton and Mike comes back to the station to find it vandalized File:FromAncientGrudge46.png|The other Ford Anglia 'Panda' was also smashed File:FromAncientGrudge47.png|The next day, Vernon negotiates the people with the films File:FromAncientGrudge49.png|Bernie rights a cheque for the movie rentals File:FromAncientGrudge42.png|The Allsop' denies the vandalism last night at the station File:FromAncientGrudge50.png|Harry Wainwright becomes the primary suspect for the vandalism File:FromAncientGrudge51.png|Phil finds a red can of paint in the premises File:FromAncientGrudge53.png|Harry was soon taken down to the station for suspicion File:FromAncientGrudge52.png|Arthur tells Harry to order what the police says File:FromAncientGrudge54.png|Ray Thompson comes back asking help from Oscar File:FromAncientGrudge55.png|Gina was head over heels for Ray Thompson File:HarryWainwright.png|Harry denies of everything the police were throwing at him File:FromAncientGrudge56.png|Joyce won't approve of Vernon's business until she saw the film File:FromAncientGrudge57.png|Alf and Dora talk about how the feud began File:FromAncientGrudge58.png|Alf and Dora both agree its time to move on File:FromAncientGrudge59.png|Unknown to the two, Gordon was watching them File:FromAncientGrudge60.png|Ray wanted Oscar's help land scouting for new homes in the Moors File:FromAncientGrudge61.png|Meanwhile, Vernon have difficulties operating the projector File:FromAncientGrudge62.png|Arhur reminiscence of his marriage with his wife, Mary File:FromAncientGrudge.jpg|Arthur talks about his feelings towards Dora File:FromAncientGrudge63.png|Alf suggest that Arthur and Dora should talk over their love File:FromAncientGrudge64.png|That evening, the Wainrrights and come in the Aidensfield Arms File:FromAncientGrudge65.png|At the same time, the Allsops are in the place as well File:GeorgeAllsop2.png|Jim soon starts to insult the Allsops File:FromAncientGrudge67.png|Gina telephones the police afraid of a fight starting File:FromAncientGrudge68.png|Tom, Mike, and Phil soon come over dressed as civilians File:FromAncientGrudge69.png|Tom tries to start a conversation File:FromAncientGrudge70.png|Tom's remarks soon got into Harry File:FromAncientGrudge71.png|A fight soon erupts File:FromAncientGrudge72.png|The police try their best to break the fight File:FromAncientGrudge73.png|Mike and the rest are soon fuming over Tom's action File:FromAncientGrudge74.png|An angry Merton decides to arrest the feuding family tomorrow File:FromAncientGrudge75.png|The next day, the sign for Vernon's cinema name has arrived File:FromAncientGrudge76.png|The film that David brought was all about a Royal Navy launch File:FromAncientGrudge77.png|That morning, the Allsops and Wainwrights are booked File:FromAncientGrudge78.png|And are out into the station cell File:FromAncientGrudge79.png|Alf suggest to go easy on the family via compensation and charity File:FromAncientGrudge80.png|Alf also added a public announcement to end the two's feud File:FromAncientGrudge81.png|Merton decides to agree to Alf's plan File:FromAncientGrudge82.png|Tom does his beat around the back roads of Aidensfield File:FromAncientGrudge83.png|Tom checks the contents, especially the map Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes